


World Constants and Conditionals

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen, Insecurity, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Before going out and rescuing those who died in the NWP, Hinata Hajime may need a little support.(Written for the Hinata Hajime Fanzine. Includes an illustration!)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime & World Destroyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	World Constants and Conditionals

**Author's Note:**

> I was assigned to do a piece based on the World Destroyer and I just really wanted Hinata to have a heartwarming exchange with the sdr2 victims. Well. Komaeda especially. Because you know me. But ALSO with World Destroyer! I've only written Hinata interacting with World Destroyer a couple of times but I do really like their relationship. It's weird but the two understand each other quite deeply. They're parts of a self, maybe? Something like that?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

Once recorded, information is open to access. It’s ridiculous to think of it that way; we’re still talking about  _ people _ , right? But it’s all laid out on the screen. Calculated and undeniable. Scrolls and scrolls of text about the former Class 77-B. Their brain chemistry, their personalities, their memories up until that fateful day that Hope’s Peak Academy found them. All living members accounted for, awake and comatose.

And me, drumming my fingers along the table and hesitating over the mouse, deciding whose file to access first. As if these people were just papers to shift through.

I think that constructing a recreation of myself would be the least creepy, the least invasive. My skin is still prickling as the program loads, the image on the screen forms and my stomach drops as wide hazel eyes meet my own mismatched pair.

“Whoa, is...is that...me?”

It’s weird hearing your own voice. Hearing just how high-pitched and scratchy the uncertainty is in your own confused tone. I immediately want to break the screen before me, to plant my fist right between those wide, stupid innocent eyes of my past self.

_ What a fool I was. _

I take a deep breath and instead ask, “How much do you remember?”

“Uh, I...just showed up at Hope’s Peak, right? No, no…” The recreation shakes his head. “That wasn’t me. That was you. That’s right. I’m just a program. Uh. Sorry. I remember finally arriving at Hope’s Peak and then...everything blurring.”

“That memory was distorted,” I said dully. “While I did go to Hope’s Peak, it was as a reserve student.”

“Reserve? So then, I don’t…?”

“Have a talent. Correct. Hinata Hajime was nothing more than a backup. A prop. A means to an end.” I pop my lips. “Which is why we agreed to the Kamukura Izuru Project. Had the original personality, memories, and life erased to make room for talent. Significance. And I became nothing more than a tool. A weapon, even. In order to become Ultimate Hope, I had rendered my being into a hollow vessel.”

The AI blinks.

“I... I... I, I, I, I,  **_I_ ** ...”

The program fizzles and glitches. It becomes unstable. As expected.

_ How boring, _ I think.

* * *

Inputting the data for Kamukura Izuru is instinctual. I don’t even think; I just let the talent flow through my fingers like water in streams. Click, click, click, and I sit there staring at the program as it loads. As the pixelated image builds up.

I try not to flinch. But when those crimson eyes open to meet my own, my breath catches.

“Master, correct?” The voice is robotic despite being the same as before. But of course, it’s robotic. It’s a program. Just. A program.

_ But when it was Hinata Hajime, it wasn’t like that at all. _

I shouldn’t think about that.

“Yes. And I guess you’re…?”

“The Kamukura Izuru AI. Which you would know already. Unless you suspected my programming would be faulty?” The program raises an eyebrow. “That would be irrational. With the talents I know you have, you would not have failed.”

“I...yeah, I guess that’s true.” Except I’m pretty sure that in recording the data of Kamukura Izuru and in loading both of my past selves, I lost a bit of my own sense of self along the way. “I bet you know what your purpose is.”

“A control and ideally, a later conduit,” it answers easily. “In other words: an experiment.”

“Yeah.” I nod again. “Exactly right. I don’t know what to call you, though...Alter Ego, maybe?”

“Whatever you wish, Master.”

It’s a cold, apathetic tone. One I hear every day in my head when my thoughts drift far enough. I look harder at the program, and I hate what’s on-screen.

“I can change my appearance if you like,” it says. “In fact, I can access the data recorded for past avatars and even mimic them. Similar to the former Ultimate Programmer’s own Alter Ego.”

**_Even...?_ **

I hate myself for thinking it.

“Nanami Chiaki was not an avatar. And much of her data is corrupted. I can attempt recovery of her right away if you wish.”

I hate myself even more for cringing. Like I expected any different.

“I...N...No. No.” I shake my head. “The focus has to be on the comatose classmates. It’s what she would have wanted.”

“It would have been in her programming to wish so.”

_ Don’t. Don’t talk about her like that. Don’t disrespect her feelings like that. _

“Ah.” A pause. “You are upset. Would you like to take a break, then, Master?”

I shake my head furiously.

“Access the data of someone. Anyone,” I ordered. “If we are to rescue them from the program, it would be best to hear advice from them on how to do so.”

“Very well. I have accessed the data of the former Ultimate Imposter. Now I have accessed the data from the former Ultimate Cook. So on. So forth. I have accessed all of them. Where should we start, Master?”

“Any of them. I don’t care.”

_Except that’s not true. There is one particular person where if I hear from them_ —

“You really intend on hanging your head so low? How pitiful.”

I snap up, and the cold, noble gaze narrows sharply. Toga—no, the Ultimate Imposter looks upon me with disdain and disappointment.

“I had expected more from you, Hinata Hajime. Is this really how you intend to carry on? As if there’s much burdening your skinny shoulders?”

I squeeze my eyes shut.

“Head UP, Hinata! At this rate you’ll never graduation from being unreliable!” Koizumi’s voice is piercing. “Is that really how you should act?! Geez!”

“How the  _ hell _ am I supposed to act?”

“With SPIRIT!!!” Nidai roared. “You have to speak LOUDLY AND PROUDLY!!!”

“Yeah! Scream until your lungs bleed!” Mioda agreed.

“It’d certainly make you look like less of a small, cowardly wimp that I could crush under my heel!” Saionji sneered.

I almost want to cover my ears. The word ‘enough’ hangs on the tip of my tongue, but I end up swallowing it back. My heart skips a beat in anticipation at the next voice I know to follow.

_ I told myself I don’t want to hear from this one, but…  _ **_But_ ** _... _

“Honestly, Hinata-kun, just what are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” I answer so easily and immediately that it’s almost disorienting. “I feel like I should know, but, I just... I just don’t.”

“As expected of the audacious reserve!” he laughs, before sighing. “And, yet, you always knew how to carry through, huh?”’

“I didn’t know,” I hissed. “I just did because I had no choice. I have no choice here, either. If I fail, then everyone really will be...!”

“You really are so pompous. Why do you think everything has to be you? Are those other former Ultimates nothing more than chopped liver, then?”

That gets me to flinch in guilt. I can’t help but remember how pained Souda looked when I brushed him off. How Sonia’s sweet smile was only ever strained. How Owari and Kuzuryuu both were pretty obviously pissed about my attitude.

“No.” I shake my head, thinking of their aggravated and anxious stares. “That’s wrong. They’re my friends.”

“They’re your allies,” Komaeda insisted. “As such, shouldn’t you turn to their support when you feel yourself about to crumble?”

“I... Probably, huh?”

“Probably,” Komaeda snarked. “That’s how it works in stories and video games, after all. Your allies are there for that reason.”

_ “We’ll always be there to support you, Hinata-kun.” _

Somehow I had suspected that he would say the words needed in her place.

When I finally opened my eyes and when I finally raise my gaze, I’m met with a series of smiling and encouraging faces.

It’s wonderful, but it also hurts. So, so much. I shouldn’t have let it get to this degree, but because of everyone’s smiles, my heart feels full. Maybe that will help to shoulder the burden until I ask my other friends to help.

“...thanks, Alter Ego.”

They all dissolve for Alter Ego to reappear with a surprising small smile of his own. It’s unlike anything I had ever seen.

“It is nothing, Master.”

With a soft intake of breath, I expend the last bit of effort needed to steady myself.

“Alright. Let’s save them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Source for art is [here](https://fishynurse.tumblr.com/post/621631211790630912/the-second-illustration-i-did-for-the-zine-it-was)! Thanks again so much to Silent for collaborating!


End file.
